Efficient utilization of inhabitant spaces in urban areas is a necessity in many situations, due primarily to a scarcity of available living space. Thus, in such settings it is desirable to have architectural structures that maximize the amount of usable living space. It is also desirable that such structures provide a high degree of safety to their inhabitants and users, as well as pleasing ascetics.
In many buildings and residences, swimming pools and balconies are attractive features. Swimming pools, however, generally require a sacrifice of space because the space occupied by a pool can not normally be used for any other purpose. This consideration reduces the desirability of swimming pools in some environments, and it may even eliminate the possibility of installing swimming pools in others.
To increase the usefulness of swimming pool space, movable swimming pool covers that double as patios or decks have been proposed. This type of pool cover not only increases useable living space, but it can also increase pool safety and keep unwanted debris such as leaves and dust out of the pool when it is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,722 to Choporis discloses an example of such a pool cover. Although Choporis' pool cover may be useful in some settings, this early attempt at a dual-purpose pool cover presents safety issues that would likely not be acceptable under contemporary building codes in that its operation places live electrical components (e.g., wire 49) directly over and in close proximity to swimming pool water (See Choporis, FIG. 4).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a deck construction, having improved ascetic value and safety, that can be used as either a pool cover or extensible balcony or canopy to increase useable living space in residential settings.